My worst killing
by Kotori Yui
Summary: AU Story! - Masato never thought that he would see him again after such a long time. But why in such a situation? - TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 - First Killing

**Hi minna~san, Yui~chan here with a new fic (I need to stop having so many ideas or I won't be able to finish all my ongoing fics ;/_/; maa, for a few reasons I cannot write for "Love is Screwed" so I guess that having all these ideas is fine, né? 8) )**

**Anyways this story was supposed to be a one~shot, but I had so much to explore so it will be a multi~chapter fic (thought the story won't be too long :p) ^w^ I hope you can like it. I had the idea to write this 'cause my eyes saw a beautiful pic of my baby Masa~nyan, he was so WOW in that pic (as he is in all pics of him x3) that my brain just started running with so many ideas XvX! *sighs***

**Anyways, enjoy this 1****st**** chap as much as you can ^^**

**Glossary: *Gubi – Invented by Yui~chan xD, though I love this name, it's so cute *3* isn't it? :p**

* * *

**1\. First Killing**

* * *

"Hijirikawa-sama, you are the next one on the list." A very young lady with bright brown eyes and long dark hair said slightly smiling, though it was a fake smile; Masato knew how a true smile was. He had never forgotten the bright smile of that person. Yes, that beautiful smile was still carved deep down inside his heart. Those lips gently curved up, smiling at him were the only thing he didn't want to forget for all eternity.

"Thank you." Masato answered simply, standing up from a light brown bench and heading to a large golden door, that stood in the front corridor of the small room where he had been waiting for four long hours to know who it would be his next target. For the last one hundred and seven years, Hijirikawa Masato had been taking lives one by one, day by day, away as if it was the most normal thing ever. Truth to be told, for people from that place it was, in fact, the most normal thing; and Masato was also part of their world.

This so called world was known as 'The Shinigami Land', a place inhabited by countless gods of death. Each one of those gods had been normal human beings a long time ago, however due to the fulfillment of their most important wish they had turned into shinigamis. Usually those wishes were impossible wishes, that could be realized only in people's dreams. Nevertheless, there existed an exception: all humans with special and strange capabilities, like seeing ghosts; or having visions; or even talking with dead people were able to realize the impossible wish they had. Hijirikawa Masato was one of those shinigamis, who once had been a normal human being with the capability of having premonitory dreams. He had been able to see in his dreams that he would turn into a shinigami; and when that day came, he was sure that if his wish wasn't so strong he would have given up on it. He could still remember every single moment from that day; the day when his never ending nightmare started.

* * *

_"W-Where am I" Masato asked, though in reality no one was there to answer him. The blue haired male was kneeling down in the middle of a long and large room which had only a dark and golden desk in a corner of it. The room didn't have a single window nor lights, yet Masato could see everything too clearly as if that place was the most illuminated place he had ever seen._

_"In paradise, Masato~kun." A husky voice murmured in his ear provoking a slow chill to run up his spine. Masato quickly looked back scared, and observed the tall dark haired man with deep red eyes that were consuming his soul as intensely as it was possible. Masato was terrified. That man's figure was too intense; his aura was too dark. Who was him? What did he want? Where did he come from? Why had he said such a thing?_

_While Masato was lost in his own thoughts, observing the scary man, the other male got closer to him, their faces mere inches away from each other's, and smirking he uttered slowly, "Boo~!" Masato woke up from his trance, shuddering and screaming in panic, quickly crawling back until he felt the dark desk in the room touching his back._

_The terrifying man laughed strongly looking at the frightened teen. "I missed to see this reaction." Masato frowned with the man's speech as he continued, "Welcome to your new home, Hijirikawa Masato-kun."_

_"H-How do you know my name?" The blue haired boy asked shocked. The man approached him slowly; a mischievous grin formed in his thin lips, his red eyes half closed, and his aura's darkness more intense. Masato didn't know to where he should run away, he couldn't see a single door on that room… Then how had that man entered there? Thinking this, the blue haired teen realized that he was at this man's grace. However, to ease his panic, the man stopped half way._

_"I know everything Masato-kun; because I am a god." The man said grinning mischievously, "You know that you're dead, don't you Masato-kun?" Masato swallowed hard with such a question and nodded simply, lowering his face._

_"Great, then look at me Masato-kun." The blue haired teen obeyed and looked up, finding the intriguing man right in front of him. How had he moved so fast? Masato wanted to speak yet he couldn't, the fear; the anxiety were blocking him. Suddenly, the man covered his face with one of his hands and said, "I'll show you how your life will be from now on." He pressed then two of his fingertips against Masato's forehead and the blue haired boy's dark blue eyes widened with each one of the images running inside of his mind like a speeded up movie. The blue haired teen saw how majestic that place was; how all people were; how they lived their lives... but what caught his attention and made him cry desperately, was seeing how people from that place took others' lives away and suffered with such a cruel action. He saw everything as if he was living all those moments at that exact moment._

_"You all cry at the beginning, but in the end you all get used to it Masato-kun." The man spoke, finally removing his hand from the blue haired male's face and with such an action Masato's clothes were magically replaced by a costume similar to the one that everyone wore; the only difference was the color of it. Masato's outfit was composed by a white long-sleeved shirt, tight dark blue pants and knee-length boots, and lastly a long dark blue cape._

_"Be strong, because this is all for your own sake." The dark haired man said and Masato looked at him too shocked to react; tears covering all his innocent expression. "Ah and one more thing…" The man clicked his fingers and added, "That's your weapon Masato-kun, grab it." Masato's trembling arm was stretched out, his hand was almost touching the long and strange instrument which was floating right in front of him, when suddenly the man's words stopped him, "But, once you grab it you won't be able to come back on your choice."_

_Masato's dark blue eyes widened briefly, yet he closed them slowly and grabbed his long-handled scythe determined. "As long as my wish is granted," he opened his eyes and faced the other man finishing, "I don't mind if my new life here is rough."_

_The dark haired man grabbed his chin and muttered very slowly, "You are a very interesting shinigami Masato-kun." The blue haired male remained quiet, simply looking at those intense red eyes of the other male, giving up on all his happiness. His wish was the only thing that mattered now and forever._

* * *

_"Tsk, it's useless remembering about this right now. It's always the same Masato… Even after so many years of stealing peoples' lives away, you still feel guilty."_ Masato thought, floating in front of a luxurious house with enormous gates and a very vivid and beautiful garden. That place was like a mansion described in all the fairy tales.

"So… my new victim lives at this fantastic place huh?" He made a pause to sigh and then resumed, "I guess I'll kill one more of those old men really rich." He sighed again, however this time because he was trying to control his annoyance. Yet he wasn't able.

"Ah geez, shut up will you? Why the hell did he force me to bring a *Gubi with me?" Masato yelled at the little bird which was chirping annoyingly right in his ears. And, instead of obtaining the bird's approval, the petit animal began to peak his face. The blue haired male sighed again. "I'm sorry; I'm sorry. I'm just annoyed with this job." He then looked at the window he had in front of him and smiling he looked at the little bird once again. "Let's go, let's take care of our new victim until the end of his days."

Masato passed through the closed window always looking at the small bird. Yet, suddenly, he looked up and his dark blue eyes were completely widened in shock. Instead of an old man his victim was a captivating young man with light blue eyes, looking surprisingly at him, and shoulder-length blond hair. His heart stopped beating for time enough to let him whisper the gorgeous blond male's name.

"Jin…guji Ren?"

"W-Who are you?" The blond asked suddenly, taking Masato's breathe away. The blue haired shinigami was now completely alarmed with the sudden discovery.

_"He can see me?"_ Masato thought looking at him too shocked to move.

* * *

**XvX I hope you're not too bored xp**

**Bye ~ Bye, ⌒****ヽ****(*'****､****^*)chuu***


	2. Chapter 2 - Second Killing

**Hey minna~san :3 one more chap (yay haha)**

**First let me tell you that I've changed the rate of this fic from T to M because I really don't know if it will happen smexy stuff between RenMasa, and just to be safe because whenever I'm writing about them I tend to get lost *Q* xD**

**Anyways, enjoy this chap as much as it is possible and sorry for all mistakes ^^**

* * *

**2\. Second Killing**

* * *

"Uhm… So, you are a shinigami?" The blond male asked with an expression of disbelief on his face.

"Yes." Masato answered seriously.

"And you're here because I'll die in a month, right?"

Masato shuddered with the sharp pain he felt in his heart due to the blond's question, yet he replied, "Yes."

The other male let out a deep sigh. "It's always the same. A few weeks ago was a woman named Mary who appeared suddenly and confessed me her love. Three days ago it was a man who told me that I would become even richer if I decided to become an idol. Ah~ah why does this happen to someone like me?"

"W-Wait, what do you mean 'appeared suddenly'?" Masato asked slightly shocked, he could already guess to what the blond was referring, yet he needed to hear it and be sure he wasn't mistaken. Although, in truth, Masato wanted with all his strength to be mistaken.

"Exactly that, they appeared just like you through the window, and through the walls of my room. Well, I'm already used to it; since I was a little child that I can see ghosts, and talk with them. In the beginning I was really frightened though. I mean it's not every day that someone discovers they can see and talk with ghosts, right? I told my parents and my mom always supported me, though I'm sure she never believed in me for real, and my father just thought that I was crazy and strange so he really never cared too much about me. I'm not complaining, I'm fine with this kind of... capability." The blond looked at the blue haired shinigami and added changing the topic of their conversation, "You already know my name, and yours is…?"

Masato's heart quickened and his body trembled suddenly. What should he answer him? Should he tell Ren his real name? But what if…

"Ma-Masato." He muttered looking away to hide his pink cheeks. He was nervous all of a sudden. Ren kept looking at him, but different from before knowing Masato's name, his stare was more intense; which was making Masato get too conscious of the other male's presence. Suddenly his heart stopped beating for a split second, his dark blue eyes were perfectly widened, and the blue haired shinigami panicked with the sudden possibility.

_"M-Maybe he… No Masato, that is not possible."_ The boy was so absorbed by his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Ren's approach until he felt warm fingers pulling his chin up. He faced the blond, looking into his deep blue eyes. He felt a slight shiver travel up his spine; he was getting lost in that intense and beautiful light blue color. He was inevitably remembering things that he thought he had forgotten already but that were, in truth, well saved deep down in his heart.

The blue haired male closed his eyes for a split second, and looking one more time at the blond he asked nervously, "W-What?"

"Are you a god of death for real?" Ren asked wearing a serious expression on his face.

"Yes?" Masato was confused. What did Ren mean with that question?

"Sorry, it's just that… you're too beautiful to be a god of death. Although…"

Masato swallowed hard due to Ren's closeness. "A-Although…?"

Ren smirked, closing the distance between their faces even more. "I think your beauty can kill people, so yeah I guess you're a god of death."

Masato remained quiet for moments. His mind was still organizing Ren's speech. Those words were sounding over and over again in his head, and suddenly his cheeks were completely flushed. He had understood the meaning of Ren's teasing speech. That stupid blond… They had met only a few minutes ago and he was already trying to embarrass him. He was completely different from what Masato thought; and he had looked so mature while telling him his story about seeing ghosts. Yet he was a damn playboy. How did the blond dare to tease him in such a way?

"Y-You i-idiot!" Masato shouted, totally flustered, pushing the blond away.

Ren chuckled with Masato's reaction, unable to stop teasing him. "You're too cute. I didn't know that shinigamis were this cute."

The blue haired male closed his eyes and clenched his fists tightly trying to control his annoyance; however it seemed that this time his victim was someone who would make him lose his patience more than he would like.

"Are all the others like you?"

"You… I'll kill you!" Masato shouted looking at Ren irritated.

"You will indeed."

"Tsk." The blue haired male muttered furrowing his brows and looking away.

"Oh by the way, what's that bird you have with you?" Ren asked looking at the small animal.

"It's a Gubi."

"A Gubi? What the hell is that?"

"A bird." Masato replied nonchalantly.

"Well that I can see…" Ren said taking the little bird into his hands; caressing its head softly. The petit animal chirped in contentment which frustrated the blue haired shinigami. That damn creature hadn't been this friendly with him, yet here it was enjoying Ren's gentle caresses and smiles. Although he also liked the blond's smile; after all it was that special smile he loved so much.

Unwittingly, Masato smiled warmly while looking at Ren and the little bird. The blond was talking with it and the animal was chirping at each one of his words. It was as if they both could understand each other. Masato couldn't help but think about this moment as a very tender one. Nevertheless that sharp pain in his heart from before was back once again. How he wished he didn't have to take Jinguji Ren's life away. It could be anyone else but Ren. He felt he would suffer much more this time than all the other times when he had to take people's lives away.

Ren looked at Masato and his smile had been replaced by a very concerned expression. Even a few minutes ago the blue haired male was irritated with him, yet right now he was strangely sad and somehow the blond really wanted to know why was that.

Ren walked towards Masato and asked, "Why are you so sad? You shouldn't spoil that cute face of yours."

The blue haired shinigami faced him with concern written all over his face and asked hesitantly, "R-Ren… You know… I mean, do you h-have any… w-wish?" He saw the confused look on the blond's face, yet he couldn't help but be worried. He just hoped that Ren didn't have any wish, so he could be born over and over again; countless times. And even if in the distance, Masato could watch him for all eternity.

The blond was surprised with such a question, and honestly he couldn't understand what did that have to do with his concerned and sad expression, yet he felt that he had to answer as honestly as possible.

"A wish huh… Well everybody has a few wishes that they would like to realize, however I cannot think about a concrete wish at this exact moment. But why do you ask?" Ren asked curious.

Masato deep breathed relieved smiling gently. "I'm so glad."

The blond couldn't really understand, he was confused still; yet at this moment he was more dazzled than confused due to Masato's enchanting smile. The blue haired shinigami was so beautiful, so perfect; especially while those soft lips were warmly curved up in a smile. Nevertheless, now the blond knew that Masato had been worried because of him, and somehow he felt happy. Strangely happy. His heartbeat had quickened a bit more, and without noticing it Ren moved closer to Masato and grabbed his hand softly.

"You are-" Yet before the blond could finish his speech the doorbell of his house rang, startling both males. Ren smiled simply and muttered, "So she's here already."

"She?" Masato asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, my girlfriend." Ren answered smiling so gently, which made Masato's heart stop.

_"So he has a girlfriend huh... Of course he has what were you waiting for anyways? He doesn't know anything."_ The blue haired shinigami thought sadly. Yet, at least, the blond could enjoy this whole month with the person he loved the most until the end of his days. And, although it was very hard for Masato, he would bear with that stubborn pain inside his heart until the very end. He would do it for Ren's sake and happiness.

* * *

It was strange; very strange in fact. Usually Ren would be flirting with his girlfriend instead of studying, yet he was quietly sitting down, studying for philosophy. Today he really didn't want to flirt with her. Maybe it was because of Masato's presence. Yes it had to be that. It wasn't every day that he had someone watching him and his girlfriend kissing or having sex.

_"Holy shit! Does that mean that I won't be able to have sex until the end of my days?"_ The blond thought alarmed at his realization. He quickly looked at the blue haired male who was sitting down on his bed, looking at him and his girlfriend in silence, however he was wearing a very sad expression. Ren quickly forgot his needs and got worried with the beautiful shinigami. Why was he so sad now? Well truth to be told, he had been sad since Ren took the little bird into his hands. Did that bother him so much? But no; he wasn't bothered exactly, he was just really sad.

"ren… REN!" Ren's girlfriend shouted trying to draw his attention. The blond came back to himself and looked at her smiling. "What's happening? Are you tired?"

"No, I'm fine don't worry Mami." Ren said caressing her cheek gently.

"Hum… Stop lying, I know you too well. If you were okay you would be flirting with me instead of studying or letting your imagination flying away. I'm worried Ren, what happened?" Mami explained clearly concerned with her lover.

The blond smiled warmly at her, and closing the distance between their faces he said, "I'm okay, stop worrying so much." He then kissed her gently, yet he quickly remembered about Masato and opened his eyes observing the boy. Masato's eyes were completely widened, and as soon as their blue orbs met, the shinigami looked away squeezing the white sheets of Ren's bed. He didn't know if he would be able to control his tears for longer. That kiss between Ren and his girlfriend had shocked him too much.

Feeling uncomfortable, Ren broke the kiss. "Sorry, I'm tired after all. Can we cancel this to another day?"

"Eh? Yes, of course but…" Mami said confused yet Ren interrupted her.

"Thanks Mami." He kissed her forehead and headed to his bed sitting next to the blue haired male. She couldn't see him; in truth any normal human being could see shinigamis.

"Okay..." She muttered completely confused. Yet she saved all her things, and got ready to leave, when suddenly she exclaimed excited, "Ah, kawaii Ren! Is it yours? What's its name?" Mami approached the little bird and stroked its vivid pink and black feathers gently.

Ren's and Masato's blue eyes were widened in shock. The blond quickly looked at the shinigami as if asking him how could she see the bird; to which Masato answered as confused as the blond, "I-I don't know, she cannot see me I can assure you."

The blond cleared his throat and smirking he said, "The bird? Well yes, I found it next to my garden of roses. I decided to make it mine, its name is 'Masato'. Cute right?"

The blue haired male blushed embarrassed but mainly annoyed at Ren's ideas. "Ren, I'll kill you before the time."

"Yes, it's very cute! Oh I wish I could have one too… Eh but I had never seen this kind before. It's so beautiful." Mami said completely absorbed by the little bird's presence.

"I-I don't know… I've read somewhere that it's a Gubi." Ren said looking at Masato.

"Oi, don't give her all that information you idiot!" Masato yelled.

"Yes, yes." He looked then at the girl, "Mami, I'm really very tired do you mind to let me rest?"

"Eh… Ah no I'm sorry I got distracted. Then I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye, bye." She said leaving Ren's room and both males surprised inside of it.

"So… how can Mami see the bird?" Ren asked.

"I-I don't know… No one should be able to see me or the bird." Masato said slightly alarmed. At least she could not see him, but for how long? Did she have any special capability? If so he hoped it wouldn't develop until he took Ren's life away, or things would get extremely complicated.

"Hmm… What's the bird's name by the way? I'm sure it's not 'Masato'." Ren smirked, provoking the beautiful male, whose eyebrow was twitching in annoyance.

"You… I should really kill you, tsk. Its name is…" Masato looked at the little bird that had its small head slightly tilted to the right side and was also looking at its owner, as if waiting for its name.

"…is… K-Kotori." Masato said finally and the little creature chirped and flied around showing him its contentment.

"So summarizing, you've chosen its name now that much I can tell due to its reaction. And couldn't you be a little bit more creative?" Ren asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sh-Shut up. Kotori is the perfect name for him." Masato argued back looking away slightly blushed. Ren was more relieved now, it seemed that the blue haired male was feeling better. He wanted to know why he had been so sad; what was worrying him so much, yet he wouldn't ask him now. He wanted Masato to be okay, so he would let it go for now; after all he was hoping that Masato could show him his beautiful bright smile once again. He felt that for his smile he could do anything.

* * *

**Okay, let me just clarify something, the bird's name is not Kotori because my name is Kotori XD I've chosen that name because Kotori means "little bird" and that's why Masa~nyan wasn't very creative x)**

**Now let me thank you for all the favs and follows, I wasn't hoping to have all of them only with the 1****st**** chap o3o arigatou gozaimasu~:3**

**Bye~bye ****ヽ****(*'****､****^*)chuu***


	3. Chapter 3 - Third Killing

**Hey minna ^u^)/ I'm finally updating this fic pwp it took me more time than I thought because you see, I got inspired to write for different fics and then One Piece happened in my life once again u_u since I started watching the epis I had left behind so long ago, I can't seem to stop watching that anime QwQ it's too addictive mou ~ **

**Anyways, I had planned to write short chapters for this fic, since it won't be too long, but look what happened pvp it's a long chapter lol. Probably the next ones will be shorter (I hope so) **

**Without further ado, enjoy**

***mistakes ahead, as usual :v***

* * *

**Third Killing**

* * *

_The young blond sat down right next to the crying girl. His concerned light blue eyes observed her carefully as he thought of a way to make her stop crying. When he had gotten there he was caught by surprise when his eyes met the other's teary azure orbs. The first thing he had asked was, obviously, why was she crying and the other child just kept crying while burying her head over her arms lightly supported on her knees. For the first time, towards a stranger, the boy felt useless. Somehow that girl's sobs and whimpers were making him feel truly sad. He wanted, in any possible way, to help her; to make her feel better and smile. She was a pretty young lady, so she should be smiling and not crying; and him, the youngest '__ladies' man__' of the Jinguji family, would make that happen._

_The young boy stood up on his feet, and left the pretty girl alone, but just for mere moments since he intended to return soon with the perfect magic that would stop her tears and, who knows, make her show him her smile. He giggled to himself as he walked with a destination in mind. He couldn't wait to see her smiling. _

_Not too long after, the blond returned to where the girl had been and noticed that she was still crying. Well, he hadn't taken too long anyways, so of course she wouldn't have recovered yet. The young boy kneeled down in front of her and cleared his throat with a light blush over his cheeks. He extended towards her fragile figure a flower, a beautiful and lively red rose. His mouth formed a small pout as his heart beat lightly faster. He was a little nervous but he was really determined in stopping the young lady's tears. _

_"Y-YOU-" He hadn't, really, planned to shout, but he was too nervous. His high pitched voice startled the other child since she faced him right away. Two drops of her tears rolled down over her cute cheeks and he observed the trail they left behind on her flesh. Yet, surprisingly, she stopped crying. Those had been the last tears falling from her dark blue eyes as they stared, perfectly widened in curiosity and surprise, at him. His cheeks gained a redder color and he looked away from her in order to hide them. He had totally embarrassed himself in front of a lady... And all he had wanted was stopping her tears. Even though he had achieved his main objective, he had done it in an embarrassing way. Then why had he gone looking for that rose? What a fool. But well, since he had gotten it, he should give it to her. This rose had been, after all, chosen thinking about her, so it belonged to her already._

_"You shouldn't cry. This rose is yours, so if you cry it will be sad and die. But if you smile it will live and make you happy." He said giving the girl the flower. Her thin hands grabbed it and her blue eyes observed it for moments, being then directed at him. For instants she remained surprised but then, after so many tears, the young girl smiled sweetly at him. His heart skipped a beat. She was, indeed, a very pretty lady with a truly astounding smile. _

_"W-What is your name?" He stuttered still dazzled by her smile._

_"…-"_

* * *

"Jinguji..." Masato's voice muttered softly in order to wake him up. The blue haired man was only doing it because he noticed that the blond was having an agitated dream. He wouldn't call it a nightmare since every now and then the blond would smile softly in his sleep, but now he was looking definitely uncomfortable since his eyebrows were tightly furrowed and his mouth hadn't stopped murmuring incoherent words.

"Jinguji..." The blue haired shinigami repeated, this time moving closer to Ren's bed. He called the blond's name two more times but everything he received were more unknown murmurs and agitation. Ever so slightly, Masato stretched his arm out towards Ren's lying figure and touched his shoulder softly. His voice sounded yet again as he shook the blond gently, definitely more concerned about him than before. "Jinguji wake up…" More incoherent murmurs escaped the blond's mouth. Feeling frustrated, the blue haired man clenched his fist tightly, squeezing the blond's clothes unwittingly in the way. "Jinguji! Wake up!" He called him louder shaking him more as well. Thankfully to him the blond did wake up, yet he seemed too frightened. Perhaps he shouldn't have woken him up in such a way; but he had been so concerned that he couldn't really think of a better way to do it.

"A-Are you feeling well?" Masato stuttered nervously.

Ren breathed heavily and rapidly, in order to recover from his previous fright. The little bird flied towards him, supporting itself over the blond's knee. Feeling calmer Ren smiled gently at it, and caressed its head softly. His blue eyes stared in the shinigami's direction and he noticed that he looked scared, facing him with widened orbs and looking paler than ever. Ren shouldn't; he knew it, but he couldn't help it. The simple fact of knowing that Masato was concerned about him made him feel strangely and incomprehensibly happy. _"What an unfair man."_ The blond thought as a soft smile was formed in his lips.

"Masato..."

"Y-Yes?" Said man muttered alarmed. "Wha- D-Do you need something?" The blue haired shinigami sounded clearly worried which made Ren's heart skip a beat. _"He really…-"_

"Yeah, I do."

"If it's something I can do or help you with, tell me please." Masato's seriousness was already making him feel lightly guilty, but it'd be worth it.

"Definitely. Can you get a bit closer, though?"

The shinigami, who had distanced himself from Ren after waking him up, didn't hesitate, and approached more to Ren's bed and soon enough, without even having the time to react, the blond grabbed his wrist and pulled him down, making Masato fall on top of him. The blue haired male panicked and tried to get away yet the blond prevented him from doing so. The petit bird chirped as it escaped from Masato's heavy and big body barely in time. The creature flied to the window of Ren's room and rested there as the soft but bright sunlight warmed up its pink feathers and petit body.

Masato's breathe was slightly heavier as he struggled between Ren's strong arms trying to escape from him. His pale cheeks were clearly tinted with a shade of dark pink, while his tone of voice sounded loud and irritated.

"Jin-Jinguji what are you doing?"

"I…" Indeed; what was he doing? He just really felt the urge to hug Masato due to the blue haired shinigami's concern towards him. "Thanks for worrying, but I'm fine."

"H-Huh? W-Who's worried about you? I was just... Tsk~ forget it!" Masato was so embarrassed that he just wanted to hide himself somewhere. But, somehow, the shinigami would like to know why Ren had been so agitated in his sleep. If he stated that he was alright, then he hadn't had a nightmare right? That fact by itself just turned things even more mysterious to the blue haired male.

"W-What were you dreaming about?" Masato decided to ask.

Ren remained quiet for moments but soon broke the silence. "I was having a strange dream."

"Strange?" The shinigami frowned.

"Yeah. How to explain it...? I was a child and I was wearing strange and elegant clothes so I assume that it probably was a special occasion, however I was all alone in a big garden with countless and different flowers, especially roses but I assume that's because I love roses too much. I observed the whole place when suddenly, sitting down on the floor at a corner of the garden, was a girl."

Masato's eyes widened bit by bit as Ren's familiar explanation went on and on.

"She was crying and, as I am a gentleman, I approached her and asked her why she was crying. She ignored me... No, it was more like she was too absorbed by her sadness to even listen to my voice or notice my presence. And somehow, I felt strangely sad and useless because of that so I decided to give her a rose to make her happy and try to see her smile."

"T-That girl..." The shinigami made a long pause. Masato was anxious but mainly scared. He knew, too well in fact, the blond's dream; which wasn't a dream but a memory from so long ago, in truth. He swallowed thickly and finished his question with difficulty. "...w-what was her name?" Masato felt his entire core trembling against Ren's, nevertheless he couldn't stop from doing so. He only hoped the blond wouldn't notice it.

Ren took a long time to answer, which increased the blue haired shinigami's anxiety and nervousness. However, as soon as the blond answered him, Masato didn't know how to feel; if sad, if relieved or if frustrated. Perhaps all at once, since it was inexplicable to describe his feelings.

"I don't know. It's really frustrating though! When I asked her name she answered me but I couldn't hear anything nor read her lips. It's as if she got blurry and mute all of a sudden while telling me her name. But..."

"But...?"

"But the _me_ in that dream heard her because _I_ answered her right away and totally surprised even. Ah this is too frustrating! What kind of dream was that anyways? Geez~" Ren took a deep sigh as he squeezed the blue haired male's body between his arms. He was really irritated with that dream. He felt like that dream had an important meaning hidden behind it, even though he couldn'tunderstand it at all. However, Ren felt like if he had seen the whole dream then he would be able to discover something important; perhaps something irreplaceable. But life was always against him.

Masato, on the other hand, felt calmer since Ren didn't remember about such a precious memory they both had shared. Yet, the shinigami couldn't help but also feel disappointed and sad. He wouldn't deny it to himself; Masato wished with all his heart that Ren could remember about him, at least once, but that seemed to be an impossible wish since the power of the pact he had made with the scary shinigami the day he had died was working too well. That power would always prevent Ren from remembering anything from the past they both had shared once. It felt lonely.

Kotori chirped softly bringing the shinigami back to life. Masato used some of his shinigami powers to break free from Ren's arms.

"Anyway," The blue haired male put on an indifferent but serious face, staring at the blond. "We don't have time to talk about dreams. Jinguji, get ready or you'll be late for college!"

Ren stared at Masato amazed, with both arms hanging in the air, not really listening to a word of what he was saying; the blond was too surprised with the shinigami. He never thought that Masato could be so powerful.

"W-What is it?" Masato asked feeling uncomfortable with the way Ren was observing him.

"You are... quite powerful aren't you? Amazing né~ Now I feel safe and not afraid of dying at all." The blond hadn't planned this, but he really couldn't help it; teasing the shinigami was too amusing to him.

"Huh? Y-You fool... Just get out of bed and get ready! Tsk~" Feeling lightly irritated, Masato floated to the closed window of Ren's room and passed easily through it, exiting the room. Ren grinned looking at the little bird that looked back at him tilting its head to the side softly.

"Your owner is really adorable." The bird chirped as if agreeing with the blond and said man chuckled satisfied, standing up from the bed. "Now I shall get ready or he'll get even more upset; though he's cute when he's annoyed." With one more chirp from the small creature, and a wider grin on his lips, the blond grabbed a towel from a drawer of his large wardrobe, and left his room in order to take a shower and get ready for the day.

* * *

Masato sighed blushing lightly as he recalled the blond's teasing words. Honestly, it was always the same; every day the blond would tease him until his heart was content or Masato red enough to resemble a tomato. The shinigami wouldn't deny it: although he complained a lot, he had missed, so much, these moments passed by the blond's side... He should, at least, enjoy every single minute until the very end.

"But really; from all the things he could have dreamt with, why that exactly day? Why… that day?" Yes, that day was the most important in the shinigami's _life_. Even though so many years; decades even, had passed, Masato would never forget that day and the promise Jinguji had made him. Even though it was such a childish promise, it had an irreplaceable importance to Masato. That promise was, after all, the key to the chains that bounded them together so strongly.

* * *

_"W-What is y-your name?" The little blond stuttered still dazzled by her smile._

_"Ma-Masato." She answered lowly as if she was afraid- _

_"Wait! Masato? You... Are you a boy?!" _

_The other child's eyes blinked a few times in astonishment but as soon as Masato's brain understood the other boy's implications, he furrowed his brows angrily, glaring at him. _

_"How rude né! Of course I am a boy! How dare you to think otherwise?" _

_The blond was shocked. How could such a pretty, and so feminine, person be a boy? No; no; no... He should apologize. He had offended the other child. _

_"I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to offend you."_

_"Hmph-" The other boy crossed his arms and pouted while looking away from him. What a childish reaction. But it was cute._

_"I'm Jinguji Ren, nice to meet you Masato." Ren extended his hand towards the blue haired boy's hoping he would return the friendly gesture. _

_Masato looked at it out of the corner of his eye and hesitated in grabbing the blond's hand. He had been offended, so he wouldn't forgive him so easily. Oh, but he had given him that red rose... And that flower had made his sadness disappear… Perhaps he could forgive him this time. But just this time! _

_The blue haired boy held Ren's hand, finally sealing their new friendship with the kind gesture. _

_The blond grinned looking at the young male satisfied. He had gained a new friend; his day couldn't have gotten better. His head, nevertheless, seemed to recall Masato's sadness and tears from before, and so Ren was unable to hold back his curiosity for longer._

_"Né Masato, why were you crying?"_

_The blue haired boy looked at him taken aback with his sudden question. With all the things that had happened a while ago, Masato seemed to have forgotten the main reason for having escaped from the fancy party. His dark blue orbs looked nervously at Ren. _

_"If you don't want-" The blond tried being totally interrupted by the other child._

_"My... My father yelled at me because I dirtied my shirt. He was... so scary." Masato finished with a painful frown and tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. _

_Ren's small mouth was opened in an 'o' as he heard the other boy's reason to his tears. The blond felt sympathetic towards Masato. Ren understood him so well, that it was almost unbelievable. His father and older brothers were also very strict with him. To them everything had to be perfect; from the laces of Ren's shoes to his little ribbon tied around his collar. Yet, even though Ren had such a rigorous family, without counting with his mother since she was an angel, the men of his family had never been violent with him. Had, perhaps, Masato's father been violent? If that was right, Ren was starting to feel too enraged towards the man. _

_"Né Masato, is your father mean to you? I-Is he violent?" Ren decided to risk it._

_The blue haired boy stared with widened azure eyes at the blond as if he had asked a forbidden thing. How was he supposed to answer him? His father, although he was so strict and incoherent most of the times, had never treated Masato violently; however Masato couldn't help it but be very scared of him. Sometimes, the blue haired boy even felt the urge to run away from home; but where would he go? There was no place for a small child like him to live in, so it'd always be in vain. Masato had given up on that idea long ago already. He knew he would never fulfill it anyways._

_"He... is not violent but he is really scary." The shorter boy admitted looking everywhere as if fearing even the simple breeze outside._

_Ren, on the other hand, balled his hands into fists so tightly that his nails got marked on his soft flesh. Ren believed in Masato; he really believed in his words but it didn't matter if Masato denied it because it was the truth, what mattered was that even though the petit blue haired boy's father wasn't violent with actions, it was more than obvious that the man was violent with his words. Ren knew how much a simple word could hurt much more than a slap or a punch on the face. Even though the blond had just barely turned friends with Masato, he couldn't even bear the fact of thinking about Masato suffering because of his own father. That man... he did not deserve to call himself the blue haired male's father._

_Masato stared nervously at the blond looking away, every now and then, from him in fear and anxiety. Perhaps he shouldn't have said such things to Ren. He should have just avoided that question; but now it was too late to be thinking about that. He only hoped the blond wouldn't tell anything to anyone, because if Ren did, then Masato's father would discover about it really quickly and Masato would have to suffer once again._

"I don't want that!"_ The blue haired boy thought desperately, squeezing his eyes tightly as if trying to get rid of the strong fear he felt. _

_"Masato...-" Ren's voice startled him which made his petit body jolt in fear. Masato squeezed his eyes even harder; hurting himself even. However, once the blue haired boy felt the blond's shaking fingers grabbing his hand very slowly; softly and gently, Masato opened his wide dark blue eyes and looked at Ren's serious but blushed face, and heard the blond's speech, _

_"I will protect you from your father!" His tiny and shaking fingers entwined between Masato's as naturally and innocently as possible, as he repeated vehemently the same thing again. _

_Astonished, Masato stared at Ren processing his deep, yet so innocent words, as tears gathered at the corner of his dark blue eyes. All of a sudden all his worries; his fears; his anxiety... everything was gone with Ren's simple but so important and deep words. Masato, for the first time in his life, felt safe as he had never felt before. He felt like he could really believe in Ren without fearing his scary father. _

_As the blue haired boy wiped his tears with the back of his hand, Ren's voice sounded in his ears again which made him look immediately at his precious new friend. As soon as he laid eyes on the blond, he was caught by surprise once again. Ren's right hand was stretched out towards him with only his little finger held up in his direction. Masato's heart raced like it had never done before. _

_"Let's make the pinky promise." Before Masato could even think of speaking, Ren grabbed his right hand with his own left hand and laced their little fingers together. From his mouth, the promise that would turn into the most important thing in Masato's life was uttered innocently; tenderly and so uniquely, turning it into something clearly unforgettable. _

_" I promise you that I will protect you from everything that can hurt you, and I'll make you smile always." _

_Masato's little body shivered with the sudden whirlwind of feelings that was attacking him. He wanted to say so many things but the words refused to leave his mouth just like his trembling core refused to move. If it wasn't for Ren's movements as he sealed his promise, Masato would be totally immobile. However that wasn't all; he also wanted to promise something to the blond but his voice... his voice... _

_The blue haired boy tried his hardest to squeeze the blond's pinky with his own, and somehow it had worked because Ren looked at him in expectation and surprised. Masato shut tightly his eyes for a second and then spoke as well as he could, though his voice was trembling a lot._

_"I-I... M-Me too... I will protect Jinguji-oniichan forever!" His pale skin flushed, a dark shade of red, as Masato also sealed his promise with the typical last words. Yet, Ren didn't let him do it alone and so with a bright smile, both their sing-song voices sounded in the garden flying away through the roses, and so many other flowers, with the pleasant breeze. _

_"Oh and, Ren... You can call me Ren, Masato." _

_Masato observed the blond with wide eyes. The blue haired boy wasn't expecting such words; yet he felt so, so happy that he couldn't even prevent the grin that was starting to form in his lips from appearing. _

_Unable to resist it anymore, Masato grinned satisfied and happier than ever, and said enthusiastically, "Yes, Ren-oniichan!"_

* * *

"-to... Masato!" The blond was calling the shinigami for a minute now, and from the other male, he only received silence since the blue haired man seemed to be lost in thought. Fortunately, the shinigami returned to real world with Ren's louder shout. "I'm ready and we're late, shall we go?"

Masato blushed lightly, embarrassed with the way he had fallen into his memories' world, succumbing to them so easily. The floating shinigami stood up on his feet, in the air, and floated back to the inside of the room passing through the white walls of the house.

"I apologize for delaying you." The blue haired male said lowly, avoiding any type of eye contact; Masato's feelings were too unstable at the moment and so he feared he would be unable to control himself if he ever looked at Jinguji in the eye. Masato was just too weak.

"Then, let's go?" The shinigami's voice sounded as he walked towards the bedroom's door in order to open it. Yet, unexpectedly, he felt a gentle hold on his outstretched right hand. The blond's fingers grabbed his hand softly; tenderly, astonishing him to an unbelievable extent. Masato's dark blue orbs widened as he felt the blood inside his body being strongly pumped through his veins. The rhythm of his heart was accelerating considerably by the second; perhaps he wouldn't be able to control it any time soon, at least for as longer as Jinguji didn't let go of his wrist.

The shinigami was starting to panic and when he finally gathered some strength to try to argue back, the blond's voice stopped him in time.

"Né, Masato, I need to tell you something." His soft and dark golden locks of hair prevented the blue haired shinigami, who looked at him slowly, to see the blond's expression. Masato frowned slightly, still looking at Jinguji with widened eyes. He was curious and worried with those words. What could have Jinguji Ren to possibly tell him? Swallowing thickly, with a shaking body, Masato decided to discover.

"W-What is it?"

"No; it can't be now. After my classes, today I've classes in the morning only; so as soon as we get back, I'll tell you what I want."

Masato's frown deepened and his azure orbs returned to their normal shape,yet widening impossibly once again due to the blond's next unexpected action.

Ren moved closer to the shinigami, leaning his mouth to the blue haired male's ear and whispering softly as his hand, finally, let go of Masato's wrist, "Later, I promise." As that whisper escaped from his lips, Ren's hand grabbed the doorknob opening the door and leaving his bedroom and the astonished shinigami behind. But, of course, Ren would never know how much his simple gesture had shaken the shinigami's emotions so easily; yet he didn't really have the time to think about that since his own emotions were as unstable as Masato's. Ren, himself, wasn't even sure about what he would do, though he knew he would hurt people, however if it meant fulfilling one of his last wishes he was ready to do anything; even if selfishly.

* * *

**Tbh I don't like this chapter too much n_n but oh well, next one will be better or so I hope ~**

**I don't know how long it will take me to update next chap, since I want to update my KouNoi fanfic along with a few more of my RenMasa and the RenMasaRan I'm writing plus I wanna write (at least) three more one~shots… QwQ well; just be patient (as always :v)**

**Thanks for reviews, favs/follows :') **

**Jaa, bye~bye** ❤**ヽ****(*'****､****^*)chuu***


End file.
